<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Me a Secret by Fyrepen33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178966">Tell Me a Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrepen33/pseuds/Fyrepen33'>Fyrepen33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Light, Star Bright [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrepen33/pseuds/Fyrepen33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of an AU with Mistflyer1102 where Shmi was adopted by a Mandalorian clan when she was a child</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett/Shmi Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Light, Star Bright [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell Me a Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He had hunted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought occurred to her late in the night. He was asleep, arms loosely around her, as though emphasizing her realization. The soft puff of air from his mouth as he slept next to her whispering against her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wondered if this is how his usual prey felt. To be caught long before they knew they had been hunted, only to find out too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifted in his sleep, his arms tightening slightly as he pulled her closer to his chest (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mine, my Shm’ika) </span>
  </em>
  <span>and settled. She felt his heart beat on her back. His fierce heart. His kind heart. His powerful heart. She rested a hand on his (</span>
  <em>
    <span>And now my heart.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had watched her, those early days of their courtship. With the patience and keen eye that made him the best at his trade he watched without her realizing. Somehow without her telling him, he knew how she liked her tea, the order in which she cleaned her armor, that she paused for a few seconds longer when passing by the orchids in the fields. He had charmed her without the same empty flattery men approached her with. Not that she particularly liked being noticed, for any reason. But she liked that he had noticed her, and that he had noticed mundane things and recognized and respected them as important to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me a secret.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A phrase that had once frightened her, the first time someone had whispered it to her. It had been a stranger on Nar Shaada, the smugglers' haven. She had already been there with Mij a few times and they were there to deposit a bounty and collect. There had been another Mandalorian there (unsurprisingly) and she and him had gotten a drink and talked, and he had leaned against the table with the smile of </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t you trust me?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> after he had listed his credentials and supposed ties to her clan. He had been charming, polite and handsome, and had she met him anywhere else she imagined they might have had a fling, if his ties to the Bralor clan were as strong as he claimed them to be. It wouldn’t have been more than a fling, she knew his type, he was the type that turned women’s heads, but smashed their hearts after he stole them. She supposed that, being as young and naive as she had been then, she would have taken that risk anyways for the thrill and novelty of the romance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it was, they had met in a smugglers’ den, and maybe it had been the environment she was in at the time, or the sickly sweetness of his all too trusting smile that her instincts told her hid something darker within that caused her words to choke in her throat and she left, leaving him with the bill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mij later identified the man, he was clan Vizsla.  Death Watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had learned, as a little girl. Loved ones and monsters wore the same helmets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me a secret.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jango had whispered that to her, years after the Vizsla stranger on Nar Shaada had, his dark eyes above her, his hands stroking the side of her face. His eyes, cold and calculating when she first saw them, were now warm, reflecting the moonlight. Not a demand or interrogation but a question. A request, asking her to trust him. And she found she did. The words came to her mouth easily and she told him of the name Skywalker, the one that formed the very core of who she was. The name that was armored and protected by the name Bralor.  The name that only her beloved sisters and Buir knew. She offered it to him, and he had cherished it. She had then repeated the phase to him, asking for his trust the way she had offered hers. He had smiled, and kissed her, and then given her the most fragile and vulnerable part of himself “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m falling in love, Shm’ika.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that, she mused in the moonlight, had been the final catch. For him, capturing her heart, and her capturing his. In that moment they had both been caught. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had been hunting too, she realized in hindsight. Watching and knowing what she wanted, and letting him come to her. He was a prideful and at times vicious man. But never without purpose, and that was what had been what set him apart from the monsters of Death Watch. And never to her. With him, she felt loved and protected. They were what the other needed. She grounded him, and he didn’t allow her to face her own demons alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At night he whispered her full name to her, each one measured out and punctuated with a kiss. Each name he whispered a promise, until he murmured to her that he hoped she would take a name from him. One that they might share. A name, a life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me a secret. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared out into the moonlight before closing her eyes and settling into his arms to sleep. The moon over Mandalore stood its sentinel guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me a secret.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m pregnant. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>